Private HighStuck
by hipsterkitty220
Summary: Welcome to Hussie Private High School. My name is Principal Doc, and I am very happy to have you here! Please familiarize yourself with your guidelines and handbook. This is our first year in establishment, and though we are a small freshman class of only sixteen, I we will grow and prosper! Thank you, and have a wonderful year!
1. School Rules

**Chapter 1**

School Guidelines and Handbook

Staff Information Cellular Device Email

Doc Hussie- Principal (336) 555-1476 HussieDoc

Mr. Brother Strider -Freshmen English (336) 555- 7834 StriderB

Mr. Mark Egbert- Freshmen History (336) 554- 9561 EgbertM

Ms. Louise Lalonde- Freshmen Science (336) 553- 6656 LalondeL

Mr. Eustice Harley- Freshmen Math (336) 558- 0129 HarleyE

Mr. Calvin Puppet- Physical Education (336) 995- 5564 PuppetC

Ms. Quinn Doll- Band/Choir (337) 555- 7813 DollQ

Mr. Jaspers Felin- Art (336) 554- 9815 FelinJ

Ms. Beck Kaynin- Librarian (337) 555- 0183 kayninB

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to call or email during appropriate hours.

Academic Standards

Grading System:

All classes at the Hussie Private High are Honors level classes with the exception of Algebra I &

Academic Lab. All community college courses completed at the local college are given Honors credit as well. The grading scale is as follows:

Numerical Grading Weighted Grade Point Average (GPA)

A: 93 – 100 5.0

B: 85 – 92 4.0

C: 77 – 84 3.0

D: 70 – 76 2.0

F: Below 70 0.0

Grade Reports

Report Cards are distributed at the end of each nine-week period. Interim reports are distributed at the midpoint of each marking period. These will include only those classes taught by HPHS teachers. Final grades will be issued at the end of the semester for all courses; however, community college grades can be accessed through WebAdvisor each semester. Questions about college grades should be directed to the HPHS Principal.

Testing Guidelines

In addition to completing the required credits and state requirements to obtain a high school diploma in Prospit County, a student must pass the following five End-of-Course tests; English I, Algebra I, Biology, Civics & Economics and U.S. History. Students must also take the Prospit Writing Test in the 10th grade and complete a Graduation Project during their senior year.

School Hours

Campus Open for Regular Business 8:00am

School Office Hours 8:00am – 4:30pm

Teacher Workday Hours 8:00am – 4:30pm

Student Class Hours 9:00am – 4:00pm

Early Dismissal/Late Arrival to School

Because of the importance in all students being present to participate in classroom discussions and activities, students are encouraged to make doctor's appointments, etc. either before or after school. When this is not possible, students must sign in at the Main Office either upon arrival or before leaving for such appointments. Absences will be excused and missed work allowed to be made up according to the Attendance Policy. Students must be in attendance for ½ of a class period to be counted present.

Attendance, Tardies and Make-up Work

Prospit County requires 135 hours of instruction for course credit to be awarded to a student. For information concerning attendance and course credit; refer to the following pages of this planner as well as Prospit County Schools Board Policy printed in the Student Information Guide and Code of Student Conduct. Regular attendance by every student is mandatory: "Every parent, guardian or other person in this county having charge or control of a child between the ages of seven (7) and sixteen (16) years (or) under age seven (7) who is enrolled in a public school in grades K-12… shall cause such child to attend school continuously for a period equal to the time which the public school to which the child is assigned shall be in session..." (Private Schools Laws of Prospit.: G.S. 115-C-378) 4

Attendance Policy: Upon the sixth (6th) absence in a semester course, a HPHS student is placed in failing status and must make up time in that course in order to receive course credit. Failure to do so will result in loss of credit. This also applies to community college courses due to the granting of dual credit for College classes. Students must be in attendance for 1/2 of a class period to be counted present for that class. To be counted present for the school day, a student must be present in school at least one-half of the student's instructional day.

Lawful Absences

When an absence occurs due to any of the following circumstances, the absence shall be coded as lawful:

When an illness or injury occurs which prevents the student from being physically able to attend school.

When quarantine is ordered by the local health officer or the State Board of Health to isolate a student from the general population.

When there is a death in the immediate family (including but not limited to the grandparents, parents, brothers and sisters) of the student.

When the absence is due to a medical or dental appointment.

When the student is a part of a court proceeding or administrative tribunal if the student is a party to the action or under a subpoena as a witness.

When the student participates in a religious observance in accordance with local board policy and has prior approval of the principal/designee.

When the student is involved in a valid educational opportunity. The absence and activity must have prior approval from the principal/designee.

Tardies

Students are expected to be on time to all classes. Tardiness to class causes a disruption in the learning process and students who are habitually tardy will be referred to the School Administration for further disciplinary action. Please be aware that for class attendance purposes, 3 tardies equal 1 absence.

Waiver Procedures

A student may apply to the principal for a waiver for lawful absences due to extenuating circumstances. This request may be submitted only after the student has reached six (6) absences for semester-long courses/program. The principal/designee will review waiver requests and provide immediate written notification to the parent of the decision. Although the principal may appoint a waiver committee to review waiver requests and make recommendations for consideration, the principal/designee will make the final determination as to the appropriateness of the waiver request.

Procedure for Students Returning to School after an Absence

The student shall submit appropriate documentation as to the reason for the absence(s) within three days of returning to school. This documentation may include written notes/verification from parents, medical professionals, court officials or other such agents related to the absence. School officials may further specify documentation which they require. Failure to submit appropriate documentation will result in the absence being coded as unlawful. Upon reaching the 6th absence, students should make arrangements with individual teachers to make up missed time in order to obtain course credit. If time is not made up for absences over 5, students will not receive course credit.

Make-up Work for Lawful Absences

Students are permitted to make up all work missed during a lawful absence(s). Students are responsible for finding out what assignments are due and completing them within the specified time. All work must be made up within three school days following the student's return to school unless the principal/designee determines that extenuating circumstances might support an extension of this time restriction. A "0" will be recorded for any work not made up within the specified time. Make-up work for college classes will be under the direction of the college faculty.

Make-up work for Unlawful Absences/Suspension-Type Absences

Students who are absent for unlawful purposes (those absences which do not fall under "Lawful Absences" stated previously) or whose absences are due to a suspension from school will be provided the opportunity to take any quarterly, semester or grading period examinations missed during these types of absences. They will not, however, be allowed to make-up the time for attendance policy purposes.

No Harassment Policy

Hussie Private High School is committed to maintaining a learning and working environment that is free from discrimination and in which students and employees at all levels can devote their full attention and best efforts to their studies and their jobs. The Prospit County Board of Education, in compliance with federal regulations, has established the policy that no person shall, on the basis of species, sex, race, color, creed, national origin or handicap be excluded from participation in, be denied the benefits of, or be subjected to discrimination under any education program or activity receiving Federal financial assistance. Should there be a desire to file a complaint the procedure would be to file the complaint in writing to the coordinator for Title IV. Please reference Prospit County Schools Student Information Guide and Code of Conduct for more information on this policy. (Reference: PCS School Board Policy 4300)

Parking Policy

All vehicles must be registered with HPHS. Failure to do so may result in a fine or towing of your vehicle. Those interested in obtaining a parking permit need to see Doc Hussie.

Insurance

Students are NOT automatically covered by Insurance when an accident occurs on school grounds. Therefore, insurance for dental and/or student accidents is available. Information on these plans, along with a health care plan, is included in a brochure to be given to students. The brochure contains a payment envelope. PAYMENT SHOULD BE MADE DIRECTLY TO THE COMPANY. The brochure should be kept by the parent for future reference as a summary of coverage and how to file a claim. Please take a minute to review the plans available. THE SCHOOL IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR STUDENT ACCIDENTS occurring in the school unless negligence is proven on the part of the school. Unfortunately many parents are not aware of this until it is too late.

Food Services

The cost of this lunch for the coming school year is $1.85. Payment will be made at the time of food delivery and can be paid for by cash or check. We strongly encourage that payment be made by the week or that exact change be used when purchasing lunch. There is also an option of paying on-line with a credit or debit card, but additional fees apply. Those interested in online payment should go to the Prospit County Schools website at . , click on the parent link, then "school menus", and finally "lunch prepay". Food service is also available in the Rave Café' located in the Student Services Center Vending machines located in this area also provide snacks, soft drinks, coffee, confections, etc.

Smoking/Eating Policy

Smoking (and use of other tobacco products) by high school students is not permitted on the HPHS campus. No food will be allowed in Early College classroom. Water bottles will be allowed, but lids must be on bottles when not in use. Students are expected to follow the individual policies of each community college instructor regarding eating and drinking within their classroom.

Cell Phones, Pagers, and Other Electronic Devices

The learning environment should be free of all unnecessary distractions. Therefore, it is expected that no cell phones be seen or heard while on the second floor of the Learning Center or the in the HPHS Modular Unit. Personal laptops are allowed at HPHS; however, they are only to be used for educational purposes. Misuse of any of these devices can result in disciplinary action. Please be aware that HPHS is not liable for damages to any personal electronic devices brought to school.

Driver's License Guidelines

All Randolph County School Students are eligible for public school driver education at no cost, provided such students are 14 ½ years old. Please go to . or call the Driver Education office at (336) 555-6025 for more information. Legislation links school performance to driving privileges. Students under the age of 18 will lose their driving privileges if they do not perform adequately in school. Students must pass at least 70% of their classes each semester to maintain driving eligibility for the following semester. A parent must come with a student to the school to complete an eligibility certificate in Student Services before they can go to DMV to receive a driving permit or license.

Behavior Expectations

Randolph Early College High School has a "0" tolerance policy for fighting. If it is determined that a student has been involved in a fight on school campus at any time that student will lose their right to attend HPHS. The behavior expectations of all students are grounded in respect and responsibility. Students are expected to show respect for themselves, the school, the college, and others; they are also expected to take responsibility for their actions and their own learning. The following behaviors (although not an inclusive list) are detrimental to the learning process and therefore violate the demonstration of respect and responsibility.

Academic dishonesty as outlined in the Hussie Private High Catalog

Theft, misuse, or damage of school property

Violation of the drug-free campus policy of Prospit County Schools

Mental or physical abuse of any person on the campus

Excessive use of profanity, obscene and offensive language or conduct

Intentional obstruction or disruption of teaching, learning or administrative functions

Violation of the PCS (Prospit County Schools) weapons policy

Setting off a fire alarm without reasonable belief that the need for such an alarm exists

Gambling on campus

Smoking and/or using any form of tobacco product in any building on campus

Violation of any part of the Prospit County Board of Education Policy on Student Behavior

Violation of the Prospit County Board of Education Student Dress Code as presented in this document

Students who disrupt the learning environment by failing to follow the outlined Behavior Expectations will face disciplinary action which may include removal from the classroom or course, forfeiture of the ability to take college classes, detention or suspension.

**ZERO TOLERANCE OF VIOLATIONS OF THE STUDENT CODE OF CONDUCT FOR RANDOLPH COMMUNITY COLLEGE**

The following is for your safety and welfare:

The Hussie Private High School Student Code of Conduct states, "The College reserves the right to maintain a safe and orderly educational environment for students and staff. Therefore, when in the judgment of a school official, a student's conduct disrupts or threatens to disrupt the school community, appropriate disciplinary action will be taken to restore and protect the sanctity of that community." The Student Code of Conduct also states that "students are considered responsible adults and are expected to conduct themselves in accordance with generally acceptable standards of scholarship and behavior." Prohibited behavior includes but is not limited to: "academic dishonesty; misuse, damage, or theft of college property; drug or alcohol use; lewd, indecent, or offensive conduct or apparel; mental, physical, psychological, or verbal abuse; sexual harassment; possession or use of a firearm, incendiary device, explosive, or other weapon; forgery; unlawful conduct; or other behavior deemed by college officials to be a violation of commonly accepted standards of decency and safety, or which threatens the learning environment of students or the working environment of faculty, staff, and administration, will not be permitted on campus or at a school-sponsored activity." Hussie Private High School holds to a "zero tolerance" practice that will NOT allow students to disrupt or threaten its learning environment. We do not tolerate weapons of any kind, illegal drug sales or use, gang activity, fighting, physical or verbal abuse, or threats of physical action against another individual on campus. If an act of misconduct occurs at this level and threatens the health, well being, function, or orderly conduct of a class, person, activity, or the school as a whole, the following actions will be taken:

1. The instructor or other school official will immediately suspend the student from the class, function, or activity, as well as the campus.

2. The School Resource Officer or evening coordinator will be contacted to escort the student off campus.

3. After investigating, the vice president for student services will make the decision as to whether the student may return to campus, is suspended for a period of time appropriate to the infraction, or is permanently expelled.

The principal and/or the vice principal for student services are authorized to expel immediately any student who commits behavior that is prohibited by federal, state, or local laws. If you have questions about HPHS's policy or procedure you may consult the catalog on our web site or contact a school official for explanation or clarification. We appreciate your disciplined behavior on our campus.

Student Dress and Appearance

The Prospit County Board of Education and Randolph County Early College High School respects a student's right to choose his or her style of dress or appearance. Students are expected to adhere to standards of cleanliness and dress that are compatible with the requirements and expectations of a school-learning environment. If a student's dress or lack of cleanliness is such that it constitutes a threat to health or safety, the principal or principal's designee may require the student and student's parent or guardian to take appropriate action to remedy the situation. The principal or the principal's designee shall handle student violations of this policy. The first violation of this policy will result in a warning and a parent contact. The second violation during the same school year may result in a short-term suspension from the school for up to ten (10) days. A third or subsequent violation during the school year may result in long-term suspension for the remainder of the school year. Hussie Private High School staff will maintain guidelines to assist students in determining appropriate dress and appearance for school, copies of which will be made available to parents and students. Items listed in the Prospit County Schools Student Code of Conduct shall be included in all school guidelines and shall apply to all students. Reasonable accommodation will be made by the school principal or principal's designee for those students who, because of a sincerely held religious belief, cultural heritage, or medical reason, request a waiver of a particular guideline for dress or appearance. Reasonable accommodations shall be made by the principal to accommodate students involved in special duties, activities, or projects approved by the school.

Thank you for reading the guidelines and please follow accordingly.


	2. Strider Style

**Chapter 2**

You are Dave Strider, and you are one of the chosen. Only sixteen out two hundred applicants made the cut, and you were one of them. It didn't hurt that Brother works here, but you had to do something right. Your grades are average, but you have an extensive list of extra-curricular, like spinning mad beats on and off campus.

At fourteen, you are the coolest kid any parent could ask for, but you don't have to worry about that. Your parents are dead. You hate when people feel sorry for you, it's not like you knew them or anything, you were barely born. You live in the city district of Prospit, with your older brother. He is awesome.

You walk into the elitist and pristine high school, knowing you can do some damage. With such a small class, and being the first, it wasn't likely they'd kick you out. With your awesome skateboard in your hand next to you, you strut through the huge, slightly eerie hallways. It's so big, and so empty. _That's what HE said, _you think. Everyone has the same schedule, and you only had to glance over yours once to memorize it, it's not like it was that difficult.

Math was first. As far as academic classes went, it wasn't that bad. It was just a tad bit dry. That started at eight, it was now 8:05. What do you care? You enter the large class room to see the fifteen other kids staring back at you. "Sup?" You say. There is a rather old guy in the front of the class room. This guy could be from like, the twelfth century, with his surly, but altogether impressive, mustache. He gives you a scolding eye, and you make your way to the only empty seat, beside….. Oh, what was her name? Lalonde, maybe. She glances at you but looks away without any emotion. "Take a seat, Strider." How did Mustache know his name automatically? "And please remove the shades. This isn't Hollywood." You sit. No way was this guy making you remove your cool ironic glasses.

"No." You say simply and the old man seems to freeze for a moment.

"What did you say to me, boy." The man's neck had red crawling from the base, and a little vein in his temple began to throb. You show no reaction to this. For an old guy, he sure does have a temper.

"I said," you begin, "no." At this, you knew the guy was about to come snatch the shades off your face and break them. How did such a reckless man end up teaching here? He basically lunges at you, but before his fingers can reach your face, you hold up a sheet of paper. It is very official looking. Your bro printed it up for you, he was good at shit like that.

"It's a standing notice; I am allowed to wear them." With a huff, the man returns the paper and returns to the front of the room. Just as he takes in a breath to begin, a soft bell chimes, and he becomes even more frustrated.

The chime is followed by the static of the school intercom system. This one should be good, first day announcements always are. "Good morning, first freshman class of Hussie Private High School. I am your founder and principal, Doc Hussie. Please familiarize yourself with the rules and regulations outlined in your handbook. Enjoy your first day!" The intercom went out as you smirked. The teacher seemed to have calmed himself, and began outlining the rules listed in the handbook. Gog, this place was big on rules.

You pretty much got the gist of the rules, just like any other school. You tune out after a couple minutes, and start to look around at everyone in the class. There were three kids you recognize from middle school, including Lalonde. There was a girl dressed in green and basically jumping in her seat. Why was she so excited? Before you could find the answer, she collapsed on her desk, fast asleep. You guess all that peppy made her tired. There was another guy dressed in light blue, drawing something on the desk.

Other than the kids, there are twelve aliens, you guess they are Alternian, but they could be from anywhere. The horns and skin kind of give it away that they are alien though. As you finish studying the people through a lens of black, the teacher claps his hands, signifying he is finished with introductions. "Okay, introductions are next. One at a time, stand and tell us your name, favorite color, a few other things about yourself." You roll your eyes, you hate first days. "Any volunteers?" No one stands. This seems to aggravate the professor all over again. "Fine, we can choose randomly."

He went to his desk and pulled out a roster. "We can start with….. Ms. Leijon." You watch the small girl stand. She is dressed in a black top, it has a symbol on it. In fact, all of the Alternians do. You guess its just their trend. _Not a bad one, _you think. The short girl also has on gray jeans and a blue hat that has the shape of a cat. _Interesting. _She stands without shyness, and smiles.


	3. Meow :3

**Chapter 3**

You are Nepeta Leijon. You just purr at the thought of introducing yourself, and especially since you get to go first! You stand happily and watch as every eye lands on her. Good, its always easier to pair them when they look at you. You just know who is going to be with whom.

Just as your mind begins to wander about the relationship quadrants, the teacher once again calls out "Nepeta?" questioningly. You shake your head slightly, dismissing the thoughts for the moment. You think for the first time about what you are going to say.

"Well, I'm Nepeta. I love colors, but I guess my favorite would be green. I love kitties and a lot of other animals. I believe in love." With that, you sit down and smile at the kid in shades again. You sigh, now that your intro was over, you could sit back and get to know everyone else.

Before long, your mind begins to wander once again. You think about the various pairs that will come about. They are quite surprising; you have never seen pairs such as this. You then think about everyone you already know. None of your best friends got into Hussie Private High, but that's only because you have no best friends. You do know a few people though. You remember Karkat, though you've never talked to him. There is also Gamzee. You have seen him, but always been a little too scared or shy to talk to him. Other than that, everyone else is a mystery to you.

You watch the other stand and begin to introduce himself. It's the guy in shades, he is going to be with….. hmmm. That matespriteship you can't see. Maybe it is too far in the future, or maybe he never meets anyone for that quadrant. It happens sometimes.

"Dave Strider, Red, puppets are awesome, I turn wicked tables." He sits down. That was quick. You guess the dude is too cool for introductions. He does seem to be very aloof with the sunglasses and all.

"Thank you, Mr. Strider," the teacher begins, "that was brief. Anything else you want to add?" The nearly imperceptible shake of Dave's head notified Professor Harley that Stride was done. You sigh, that means a lecture. Before the thought was even fully formed, the older man launched into a speech about respect, with no signs of slowing. You cast an annoyed but still kind glance at the boy, but everyone else's is filled with true anger. Dave just smirks, and you can't help but laugh.

Maybe you can somehow take the hatred off him a bit. You raise your paw…. erm, hand. Mr. Harley's eyes widen with excitement, along with a few others'. "You have something to say, Ms. Leijon?"

"Yep! I was wondering if we could go on with the introductions. I am very curious about everyone." You end it with a smile. The man before you was visibly flustered. His face began to turn a different color, taking on a red-purple hue. Abruptly, he exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Right you are, Nepeta. Who's next? How about," looking at his roster, "a Mr. Vantas? Is there a Karkat here?" A short, skinny boy stood, and his face contorted in anger and disgust.


End file.
